


Storybook Romance

by TeaRoses



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra hears the beginning of a love story.  Originally written for "ff_yuri_drabble" on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storybook Romance

“What do you mean, a romance story?” Terra asked Celes.

Celes looked at the girl curiously. She had only mentioned such stories in passing, but she hadn’t thought the words were confusing.

“Oh, you know,” Celes said with a wave of her hand. “Like the operas. The brave and handsome knight meets the beautiful princess in the garden, that kind of thing. What all girls are supposed to dream of, though I never did.”

“Well, I never did either,” said Terra with a small laugh. “I’m still not even sure what you are talking about.”

“I suppose it’s simple enough to explain,” Celes began, but then she had another idea. She smiled, turned toward Terra, and bowed. “My lady, I am surprised to meet someone as beautiful as you in the garden tonight.”

They were in a desert, not a garden, and each was covered with dust and grime, but Terra seemed to understand. She curtsied, and replied, “Why thank you.”

“Might I be bold enough to ask your name?” Celes went on.

“I am Princess Terra,” the other woman responded.

“A princess, ah. I am only a humble knight,” said Celes, a tone of regret in her voice. “But I cannot help but admire your beauty. May I say that the flowers of this garden are not as pleasant and appealing as yourself?” Celes would have winced at the cliché, but such talk was part of the romances, after all.

Terra blushed. “Why, thank you, kind knight.”

“May I ask you for a dance, Princess Terra?” Celes asked. “I can still hear the music of the ballroom.”

The only sound was the chirp of desert insects and the distant voices of their comrades behind the dunes, but Terra nodded and held out her hands. Celes held her waist and gently led her in a circle, having herself not much knowledge of dancing. Terra was light in her arms, and Celes was reminded that she was only half a creature of this world. But right now, she was a princess.

“And my lady, might I be bold enough to request a kiss?”

Terra’s eyes widened, but she allowed Celes to kiss her soft mouth, even pressed close to her and stroked her hair. Celes made a soft sound and pulled away slightly, unsure if she had overstepped her bounds.

But Terra only said, “My knight… I think I like romance.”


End file.
